Many articles utilized as incontinent products for adults and other ambulatory persons have been found unsatisfactory as they are bulky and ineffective. Many such garments were formed by folding up flat sheets into a diaper-like structure which was bulky, particularly in the crotch portion It further had a tendency to become dislodged during activity. Other diaper-like garments such as that disclosed in the Strickland et al. patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,461, while successful in containing discharges for incontinent persons, are bulky and expensive. They are required to be large in order to wrap around the area of the patient from the waist to below the hip, and form a tight leg seal which is generally necessary to prevent leakage when a person is lying down. However, diaper-type garments may not be desirable for the active person as they are bulky and interfere with wearing of ordinary clothes. Further, the large amount of material utilized requires these adult diaper-type garments to be somewhat expensive.
It has been proposed that smaller disposable articles be used for incontinent adults such as the article disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,334 to Johnson, in which a specially-folded absorbent article is utilized as a containment device for discharges, particularly from adults The device could be held in place by wearing inside an undergarment or with a suspension means. A device for adult incontinence was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,508, to Bolick in which a suspension system was disclosed for holding pads in the perineal region in order to minimize leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,771 to Pieniak et al. discloses a generally rectangular pad having elasticized edges. The pad may have two or four edges elasticized. The pad is designed to be worn in a diaper-like manner by wrapping around the body. Devices such as this may be bulky and uncomfortable, having a great amount of material in the crotch area. Further, they are not comfortable or suitable for active movement.
The diaper art for infants is well-developed and discloses garments that are designed to be worn in a self-supporting manner by wrapping around the waist and being fastened.
However, there remains a need for a garment that may be worn during normal activities and will be very leak-resistant. The leak-resistance is particularly desirable when the person wearing the garment is active or when the person wearing the garment sits on the garment when wet. There is particular need for a garment that is low in cost, disposable, able to be worn discreetly under ordinary clothes, and resistant to leaks when the wet garment is worn in a sitting position